My Desire
by BunnyHopster26
Summary: Eitan and Yasmin are in their fantasy world with speacial powers, for all of the Bratz mentioned. Eitan has a poisen kiss that NO woman can resist. They instantly get sprung off of him and don't seem to keep away. Will Yasmin resist love Or will she fall?
1. Chapter 1

16 Year old Yasmin Barrington, sat in her caslte messing around with her powers. She toyed around with the green emerald fire that she sparked on her hands as she sat on her father's thrown. He was out of town for a few months and left her to fend for herself. Her emerald green eyes lit up as she snapped her fingers causing a thick friction and she zapped the carpet. The fire burnt up the carpet and then disappeared. Yasmin, at first shocked, instantly became amused at her actions and laughed out loud. She stood up, and clicked the heels of her black boots as she walked out of the thrown room. She made it to the ballroom and froze.

Standing there in a black leather boots, black leather body suit, and long shoulder length black hair flowing out, was Eitan. He smiled at her with a blink of an eye was nose to nose with her staring his hazel eye into her Emerald green ones. Yasmin blushed. She always like Eitan and they knew they were destined to be together. Until then they played around with there emotions and played cat and mouse.

He kissed her nose and stood straight back up. "Hey Yasmin." Yasmin smirked.

"Hi Eitan, what the hell are you doing here?" Eitan grinned and sat on the middle of the ballroom floor.

"I heard through the grape vine, being your sisters, that you were here alone while your dad is out of town, and so are Roxxi and Kelly. Its just you and the mades for now. Well I realized you and I were in the same predicament so we should have some fun." Yasmin chuckled and smoothed out her red leather skirt and black tank top that said 'angel princess'.

"But Eitan, hon, shouldn't you be running your kingdom with your dad? Especially now in his condition." Eitaan shrugged and then sighed.

"Actually my dad is on vacation and my dad's twin brothers are helping grandpa run the kingdom. Which means that I have my castle all to myself except that one or two maids that keep me pleased." Yasmin nodded.

"Cool. I don't know where dad is, and my sisters got the hell out of here before dad gets back so they can party and then leave me here all by myself." Eitan chuckled.

"Yea well. We should have some fun together. What do ya say babe?" Yasmin pursed her lips in thought.

"Actually Jonathan is coming over and....."

"Fuck your lying, cheating, dumb, hater, ass kissing, hop on boyfriend! He is the last name I want to here now a days and so is Bryant." Yasmin shrugged and then rolled her eyes.

"Look. What daddy did is wrong but.........."

"Did! Its what he's doing. But I'm not worried about that bull right now. My dad can take care of himself. I just don't wanna here tha bastard's name in my presence. " Yasmin shrugged. "Now your boyfriend. I don't care what you and him are gonna do today. Come with me baby. We can totally hang out."

"No way. I heard what you've been doing. Your dad taught you that poison kiss thing and now you want to use it on speacial girls. You already got Kelly and Roxxi but you aren't getting me." Eitaan chuckled.

"How the hell did you find out about that huh?"

"Through the grape vine. My baby sisters. The ones you kissed."

"Look Roxxi and Kelly asked for it." Yasmin laughed out loud.

"Look. Your are not kissing me. I don't want to be sprung off your ass for like ever." Eitan held out his arms as if her was gonna give her a big squeeze and backed her out of the room.

"Come on baby, just one peck." Yasmin giggled and pecked him on the cheek giving him a big hug afterward.

"Now you see? I gave you one. Go away love." Eitan chuckled and then the head butler came into the ballroom clearing his throat.

"Excuse princess, but there is a master Jonathan here to see you." Yasmin nodded.

"Send him in." Eitan let go of Yasmin and then cleared his throat as Jonathan entered the ballroom. Eitan put on his happy face and smiled.

"Hey Jonathan. How are ya?" Jonathan ignored Eitan and went straight to Yasmin. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a waltz. He then kissed her deeply and forcefully. Yasmin of course broke the kiss and backed away from Jonathan smiling and and stood beside a ticked off Eitan. "Jonathan, I said hi." Jonathan shrugged.

"So. Look don't be all buddy buddy with me because you couldn't get this beautiful princess." Eitan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, my, Gosh. Did anyone bring that up just now. I don't think so. Ugh. Listen Yaz, I'm out babe. I'll catch you later." He pecked her on the cheek and then walked to the center of the ballroom. He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden the floor burst into flames around him. He then began to sink through the fire and glared at Jonathan with an evil smirk on his face as he followed through with his exit. Jonathen turned to Yasmin.

"What the fuck was that about?" Yasmin shrugged.

"He didn't give you that damn poison kiss thing, did he?" Yasmin chuckled.

"No hon, he didn't. Don't be so possessive of me whenever he comes around. Gosh. He respects, our relationship baby. I mean really though?" Jonathan glared at his girlfriend.

"Look you whore. If your little 'bestie' comes near you and gives you the slightest peck on the cheek again, I'll cause the biggest earthquake just for his castle." Jonathan tapped his foot and the Barrington castle they stood in began to tremble under there feet, rocking the chandelier on the ballroom ceiling. Yasmin then cried out when she couldn't stand on her feet any longer.

"Stop! You made your point!" Jonathan stopped and helped Yasmin off of the floor. Next thing they knew Eitan was standing in there presence again.

"Yea, I forgot the main reason I came here. Yasmin can I get my ear buds back?" Yasmin regained her posture and nodded running through the castle. Eitan then turned to Jonathan and raised a brow.

"You have got a lot of nerve you jerk."

"Oh please. You little man whore. She is my girlfriend. Just because you and your father got a problem keeping lovers and leaving kids in the middle don't mean you can come swoop mine up with your poison kiss." Eitan rolled his eyes and ignored Jonathan. He began thinking about his father but put it in the back of his mind again when Jonathan flicked his shoulder. Eitan pushed him, with one finger, across the ballroom and into a wall. Just as Jonathan flopped out Yasmin returned with the ear buds.

"Here you go Eitan." Eitan smiled at her and then they both look over at Jonathan.

"Sorry Yas, he flicked my shoulder. I gotta go babe. See you later Wifie!" Eitan ran out of the ballroom and Yasmin blushed. She loved it when he called her wifie. It didn't really mean anything, just that he felt the need to watch out for her, and her back up whenever she needed it. Jonathan stirred awake groaning and Yasmin just burst out laughing.

* * *

Lol well then, off to a...........(Place adjective)............... start. So, Eitan's got a poison kiss now huh? I hope Yasmin doesn't get it because she'll be sprung out for his love even MORE than what she is. Now Jonathan, don't underestimate. He gets way to jealous. It seems he and Eitan are always in a conflict about something that Eitan is more, how should I put this? Oh to hell with it BETTER! Oh ya and I got some daddy drama going on in there? Wonder what type of "condition" Eitan's father is in huh? Well whatever it is I'm sure it will be revealed in the end you guys. Well tell me what you think. Reviews are my drug and I wanna get HIGH! So tell me what you think! :-)))))))))))))))))))))))))


	2. The Kiss

Yasmin continued to chuckle at her boyfriend as he stumbled up of of the floor.

"Shut up Yasmin! Its not funny!" Yasmin quickly complied and regain her serious posture.

"Sorry baby. Hey, he came over to see if we wanted to hang out with him today really. You interested?" Jonathan scoffed.

"Um, like no. I can't stand him. He's all cocky and think he's better than me." Yasmin mumbled under her breathe quietly.

"He is," but then she quickly spoke up before he could ask what she said. " Oh hon, he's just being friendly. He's all alone for a few months like me so I sort of feel his pain." Jonathan shrugged.

"That's all people like him deserve." Yasmin sighed.

"No he doesn't. His family goes through a lot of crap because of my dad's mistakes and no others. We're just jerks to them." Jonathan was angry. He hated when Yasmin spoke about the Manning's and Barrington's whole family drama thing. His family wasn't ever really apart of the good drama. They just existed through all the midst. That's why he hated Eitan so much. He was jealous, wanted his life.

His raged fumed so much that the castle began to shake again. He growled crashing noises and screams could be heard around them. Yasmin began to scream. "Jonathan! Stop it! Why are you so mad!" Jonathan ignored her and stomped out of the ballroom and out of the castle. The kingdom began shaking and Yasmin knew he was on a rampage. She used her emerald fire to pull him back and not burn him but it was no use, she wasn't strong enough to pull him out of his rage.

* * *

Eitan made it back to his kingdom and was walking around the courtyard of his family castle. He then felt the ground begin to shake. He held onto a crumpling wall fast as the shaking got worse and he fell on the ground. The shaking was coming in pulses aiming straight for him. No serious damage was done to the buildings but the rocks and dirt were coming off the ground around him. He was in a tornado of debris surrounding him. As he choked and wheezed he instantly stopped thinking of one name. "Jonathan! Quit your tantrum and go somewhere." The shaking got worse and more violent towards Eitan and then it was on.

Eitan breathed in and out and spread his arms like angel wings. Then in a blink of an eye a burst of beautiful golden orange flames spread up and about. Swirling higher and more around Eitan than the debris and shaking. He disappeared in the flames and then they disappeared as well. He was floating in the air with angel wings made of fire and a clear force field surrounding long hair flowed in the wind over his right shoulder and he was giving a tongue in cheek smirk. Jonathan then rose out of the ground and showed himself. The shaking stopped and the debris calmed down and fell back in place.

"I'm right here pretty boy." Eitan smirked.

"Oh please Johnny boy, you know I'd kick your ass and quite frankly I'm not licking your attitude today." Jonathan had a vein popping out of his head now.

"And I'm not licking your tone or attitude ever," he hissed out. Eitan laughed out loud.

"Oh you may not but your my wifie sure does."

"Then she's a damn fool." Eitan put a hand over his mouth and gasped. Then he said in a fake surprised voice.

"Oh Jonathan, you're calling your own girlfriend a damn fool?" Yasmin then ran up and added her comments.

"Look you guys, this is crazy. I do not care why should you." Eitan began to laugh his ass off. Jonathan was angry and then he turned to Yasmin.

"What! You don't care? Huh! You don't care that you're with me! And not with him! That pretty, perfect, puerto Rican. Black, caucasion, faggot!" Yasmin gaped at her boyfriend and turned to Eitan.

Eitan lowered himself out of the sky and regained his normal posture. He walked to Jonathan and placed a hand on his shoulder/

"Look man, I don't what your deal is? But I do think its more about me than it is Yasmin right now. Chill the fuck out and stop blaming her." Jonathan began screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Oh I don't give a fuck about this bitch anyway! I only am messing around with her because I know you love her and want her. You just a fag! You had five girlfriends, eight boyfriends and you couldn't keep any! Your'e a dirty man whore! Just like your dirty, slutty, whiny, victimized father!" Eitan finally blew his fuse. It was mad enough about what Jonathan said about Yasmin, but his father? It was on. Fight to the finish. Yasmin knew what was about to happen as well and she took 40 steps back. Eitan nodded and gave her the approval that the spot she was in was nice and safe so she couldn't get harmed. He then turned to a grinning Jonathan and smirked. He raised his fist and punched him in the mouth. Hard. Jonthan was floored instantly. Eitan created a barrier around himself and Jonathan and began wailing on him. He threw him everywhere and everyone in his kingdom cheered him on but cringed at each punch. Finally after twenty minutes of pounding Jonathan, Eitan stood up and studied his work. He then turned to the gaurds at the gate.

"Guards, get rid of this, this, abomination to society, women, and man kind." The guard hopped to it and carried Jonathan to the dungeon. Eitan then turned to Yasmin who was walking over to him.

"Wow Eitan. Hon that was..................bruteful um I think its safe for me to say thanks anyway." Eitan nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I can't stand when he acts like that so instead of walking away and ignoring him all these, being the nice person I am, I couldn't take it any longer. Enough was enough Yasmin and you know it." Yasmin nodded and then Eitan in the eyes.

"I supposed you want a hero's kiss?" Eitan nodded enthusiastically and puckered his lips. Yasmin giggled and leaned her cheek to him. He then turned her head and whispered "Poison kiss" planting a nice one on her lips. Yasmin tried to resist but she couldn't. Her entire life began to flash before her and then the idea of kissing the love of her life so soon then rushed through her head. Eitan then broke the kiss and stared her in the eyes. She was blushing and smiling at him lovingly. He finally got. Hot, cat mouse player, tough, no push over Yasmin, was sprung. And was officially showing her infatutation.

* * *

Wow that was deep between Jonathan and Eitan man? Real deep. Oh well. That damned Yasmin got the kiss anyway. Oh Lord. **shakes head***anyways, gawd though. That was deep. Why would he say something like that to Eitan, about him and his father. Eitan was minding his own business walking around HIS father's castle courtyard and he gets physically and mentally attacked by the jerk. Uhg. I should go kick his ass. But I'm still not high enough. I NEED MORE reviews you guys. Its the best legal drugs to get addicted off of.


	3. Kiss Effect One Lust

Yasmin stood there twirling a lock of her ,streaked blond, brown hair giggling at Eitan. Eitan raised a brow and took to steps back. He then mumbled to himself.

"What did I just do?" Yasmin began to giggle hysterically.

"Your voice is sooo, sexy. Say something, anything." Eitan shrugged.

"Um, hi." Yasmin practically fainted. Eitan caught her gone numb body before she tipped over and he dragged her over to a near by bench. "Honey, um you need.........." Yasmin then screamed.

"Ah! You called me honey!" She through her head back and laughed hysterically/" Eitan was in shock now. He then closed his eyes and began to think, HARD.

"_Daddy, where the hell are you. I need you.....now.....answer me......gimme a sign your listening...."_ Eitan waited and then his father sent him a semi pained but exhausted reply.

"_Hey, I'm sorry I can't help you right now. I should be back soon."_

"_Dad, are you okay? Where are you what have you been doing? Is it the......."_

"_Listen, Eitan, I'm alright, just a little exhausted. I was asleep. I'll talk to you again soon. Bye."_

"_Wait dad..............Dad............Dad............Ugh!!!.Dammit what am I gonna do with Yasmin now?" _Just then Eitan was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone rub is arm muscles. He looked at them and Yasmin was squeezing and massaging them.

"Um, Yasmin. What in the world?"

"You're muscles are huge, kiss me!" Eitan groaned.

"No, come on let me get you back home hon."

"No, I wanna stay with you. Come on let's go to your BIG house." Yasmin tugged Eitan's arm and dragged him into his castle.

* * *

When they made it into the castle, Eitan led Yasmin into his bedroom. She sat on his king sized bed and purred like a cat. "Come my love, let us complete each others fantasies." Eitan raised a brow and quickly came up with an idea. He yawned and stretched out.

"Actually, I'm beat babe. How about we just get some sleep?" Yasmin smirked and took off her top, just wearing a candy apple red, see through, lace, d cup bra." Eitan was ready to pass out. He made the biggest mistake of his life by giving the love of his life the poison kiss. She was obsessed with him. He quickly backed to the door. "Um, babe. Put your shirt on. Please?"

"Is it hot in here to you?" Eitan shivered.

"No, emerald fire runs through your veins of course your hot right now."

"Oh," she purred. "I thought it was just me, and you." Yasmin lunged towards Eitan and he quickly dodged her. He hit the floor and crawled on his belly to the doors. Yasmin quickly blasted flames to the doors and blocked his way out. Eitan stared in fear as the love of his life walked towards him smirking and her eyes glowing with lust. Eitan groaned and smack his forhead. He didn't want to sleep Yasmin while she was in this state. It would have been totally taking advantage of her and he didn't want to do that. He knew he would feel awful about it and then when Yasmin came out of her state he'd give him the beat down of the century. Then when Bryant found out, he'd just plain out die, for "taking advantage" of his daughter. He quickly snapped out of his thought when Yasmin leaned into him and began kissing his neck. She stripped of his shirt and began to laugh like a witch.

"You are mine pretty boy!" Eitan began to scream in horror as she stood back up and removed all the rest of her clothing.

She stood there but naked, with her long, blonde streaked, brown hair flowing down her back. Eitan was hyperventilating as she bent back down closer to the floor.

* * *

Omg! Lmfao Eitan is totally gonna get it???? Or is he? Huh. Anyways lmfao She said "Eitan your muscles are huge, kiss me" Gotta love The House Bunny?! I was watching it and the bratz movie at the same time while typing this! Haha.

Dang, I wonder what is with Eitan's dad? "Dad? Are you alright? Is it the..." Is it the what?! Dammit, I need to know these things. What do you guys think? Oh well. Tell me what you think and maybe some suggestions would be nice -BIG SMILES-

Hope I hear from ya soon!

Prima Ericka Bunny Bab3z!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dro Baby sis Represent!


End file.
